A Push In The Right Direction
by TheAngelsHaveTheFandoms
Summary: Gabriel always did have the most fun with the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in writers block for my other story, so I did this. I'm really sorry. It's just a short little prologue. Please enjoy. Oh, and, I don't own Hunger Games or Supernatural. **

Sam's head hung over the computer. The long hours of sunlight had disappeared. The sun had already started its daily decent. Sam's hands went to his temples. He had been researching way too much. It took a frightful amount of his sanity away from him. Finally, he forcefully closed the laptop. He let out a long sigh before stretching back into the chair.

Dean, who was enjoying a burger he got not five minutes ago, looked over at Sam, concerned. The Leviathans were taking a toll on the brothers. They were like nothing they had faced before. They were smart, savvy, and knew how to cover their tracks. Frank was the only one who could really help them. Him dying was really a setback.

"Getting tired?" Asked Dean, his mouth stuffed with burger. Sam glanced over at his addicted brother. He should really start eating salads. The burger addiction was really going to take a considerable amount of Dean's health.

"There's nothing," Sam explained, almost like his brother was the cause of the mess "We've been searching for weeks, and it's always a dead end. I don't know what to do anymore"

"Are you suggesting that we give up?" Dean snapped. "Because this isn't different than anything else we've done. Come _on_, Sammy. We've both been to Hell and back. We've died so many times I'm questioning if any of our sanity got lost somewhere in-between. Yet here we are. We stopped the yellow eyed demon. We stopped Lucifer. Fucking _Lucifer_, man. These guys are just something new. We'll figure it out"

"_Nothing different_? Dean, we don't even have the whole background story on these things. We don't even know how to kill them. Even God put them away. He didn't kill them. He put them away. Like a toy, ready to get out another day. Dean, I'm just asking, what are we even doing?"

"Don't you remember? Saving people. This isn't about doing what they want. It's always been about people. And who are we to say that they shouldn't be here any longer? This is our job, Sam. It always was and always will be."

Sam put his hands up in surrender. They would talk about this later. But right now, he was tired. He didn't have the energy to make a good comeback. But as he moved, there was a bright flash. Sam was temporarily blinded. Once he was able to open his eyes again, he saw that he and Dean were in the middle of a forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if everyone is completely OOC. Oh, and I think I might have to change the rating. **

Clove kept her eyes glued to the two boys. They shouldn't be here. She would definitely remember if there were any other tributes with so much build. Plus, they were too old. They were at least over twenty. So Clove came to the assumption that the two were part of the Games. The Capitol must have put them here as a trap. But she wasn't that stupid. She prepared one of her best throwing knifes. She would go after the larger one first. Her target was in the middle of his forehead. She breathed just right. She could do this. It was no different than the other tributes that she killed. Once she had built up all the energy she needed and was comfortable with her lock, she sent the knife flying. From there, everything was in slow motion. The knife was turning perfectly. It would land right in his forehead. She could see his eyes lock onto the small device that would end his life. But something wasn't right. Out of the blue, there was an arm. It grabbed the knife just before it could hit its intended target. None of the men were harmed. She let out a gasp when she realized what was wrong. There were only two men before. Now there were three. They all dressed weird. The new man was wearing some kind of long coat. It was a tan, easily noticeable in the Games.

Clove jumped up. Her work was going to be sloppy, but it would get the job done. She reached in and grabbed her throwing knives and let loose. The men started to come towards her, barely reacting when her knives flew past them. She couldn't do this by herself. She needed Glimmer, Marvel, and Cato. As fast as her knives, she ran back into the woods to find them.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean snapped, as soon as they heard the girl retreating.

"It appears that you have been sent here," Said Cas, all too emotionless.

"No fucking shit. Where are we and who sent us?" Dean asked. Sam put on his bitchface.

"Another angel. We are in the future. This is called the Hunger Games. A very desolate time period."

"And these games involve bat-shit crazy girls throwing knives at people?!" Sam interrupted.

Cas almost glared at the too, displeased at how negative they could be. "The Games involve twenty four children. They are put into an arena to fight."

"And the winner is the one who doesn't put up the white flag?" Asked Dean.

"The winner is the only survivor. In this particular game, the winner is a girl named Katniss. She is from an outlying district. Nobody expects her to win."

"Well, that's great Cas. Can we please go back now?" Dean asked him, tired already with the situation.

"Uh...I appear to be unable to leave. They must have put sigils on the boarders. We are forced to play this through."

"Great. That's just fucking great," Dean said sarcastically.

"Do we still have any weapons?" Sam asked Dean, trying to ignore Castiel.

"Sammy, I thought I knew you better. I always carry a gun and silver knife around with me."

Castiel stepped forward. No, that wasn't it. He was sure that Dean had something else on him. "You possess the Colt," Cas accused Dean.

"We don't _have_ the Colt," Sam said, whilst Dean started searching inside his jacket. Lo and behold, the Colt was in Dean's hand.

"Holy shit. The Colt." Dean said, amazed at his discovery.

Yet, they had no time to wonder how that had come into contact with the beloved gun. They were a little more focused on the sudden fire. They all watched as a tree started to fall towards them.


End file.
